Losing your memories
by TheButler7
Summary: Erik x Charles.The beach was cold in winter and his bare toes were digging deeper into the sand when the next wave came his way, rolling over the lone beach in it's own pulse.


Heya, small fic that hit me while listening to a wonderfull song from Rain Star "losing your memories". I hope using the songs name is nothing illegal and it's not a real songfic, just something for the mood of this song.

Hope you like it!

Your Butler

* * *

**Losing your memories**

Charles exhealed slowly, letting go of the still itching pain in his lower back. Letting go of the lost feeling in his legs and the headache he always had after six classes in a row. The kids were so excited and full of energy but often afraid of themselfs and others. There were many problems to work on and worldviews to improve. He worked hard but now it was silent. Down, here in his lab were only him and the constant humming of Cerebro. Charles rolled onto the long platform.

He stopped infront of the small controlpanel Hank built for him in here. A thin helmet, that was connected to the high ceiling, rested on the slim board. His fingers trembled a bit when he reached for the helmet but he dismissed his obvious nervousness with a sardonic smile. He had to do it, now, while everyone was fast asleep.

Now, at night when he was asleep too.

Charles placed the metal on his head and closed his eyes. The excitment to feel and touch every other mutant wasn't dulled yet, eventhough he had used the machine so often in the last weeks. He let his thoughts wander, searching for the other mind, which he hadn't touched for so long.

He smiled sadly and let himself go. Emerged his soul in those familiar thougths.

The beach was cold in winter and his bare toes were digging deeper into the sand when the next wave came his way, rolling over the lone beach in it's own pulse. But eventhough it was cold here and wet he loved the feeling of his toes, soles, knees and legs stinging in the cold again. Feeling again. It had been some time, too long.

The tall figure standing not far away in the grey sand wasn't looking in his direction but he know that the other was already aware of him.

„Erik" he smiled broadly when he finally reached him. The tall man, now known as Magneto, didn't react, but Charles was still smiling and turned to look like him over the raging sea.

„It's good to see you. How are you my friend?" whispered Charles into the wind.

Eriks shoulders stiffned and his eyes strayed to Charles standing figure.

„You already know that I'm fine, we are afterall in my mind, so you should be aware of it." the taller man growled and looked away again.

Charles snorted a short laugh. „Yes, but don't forget, it was you who invited me in here. You could have left that stupid helmet on and I wouldn't have bothered you. But you choose differently." the Professor summereized it in a detached voice, gazing over the rocking waves and the grey horizon.

Erik turned around slowly, one of his hands raise as if he wanted to touch Charles. But he hesitated and shook his head over himself. He pushed both of them deep ins his trouser pockets, biting his lower lip. Blue eyes followed him secretly.

„I wanted to see you. I wanted to be sure that you are okay." the older one bit out through his glenched teeth.

Charles laughed freely and smiled up to his stiff companion. „I'm well Erik, don't worry!" he said, his blue eyes fixed onto Eriks strong jaw.

His thin lips quivered before he formed his next words. „But the last time I saw you, you were bound to that... that chair. I just...you couldn't move your legs!" Eriks voice was thick with regret and sorrow. His eyes searched pleadingly Chalres blue ones for reasurrance and comfort. But Charles could only dissapoint him. His smile grew sad but he hold the others gaze. „Nothing changed since the last time, three months ago, my dear friend. But I'm well!" he said.

Eriks prone form crumbled, he sunk to his knees and hold onto the thin legs before him, since Charles was sitting in his all so familiar wheelchair now.

„Oh, Charles, I'm so sorry, so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, Charles...I!"

Charles silenced him with his hand stroking the pale cheek of the now crying man. He shook his head like scolding a small child. „No Erik. We both made our decissions. I wont be on your side and you not on mine. Those feelings we had are only a memory now, a shadow." his voice was firm, his eyes colder than ice.

Erik shook his head frantically. „No Charles, no! I wont part with you again! I want you by my side, no one else!" he cried into the unmoving but warm legs.

Charles smile was a sad one when he placed his hands on Eriks hair.

„I know may friend. I know everything!" He pulled the man closer until their eyes were at the same level. He wiped away the tears that were still falling down.

„Erik, I would have died that day only to stop you from starting a war. I would have died willingly only to see you finally letting your pain and anger go!" Charles eyes weren't dry when he tucked Erik closer. „Erik, I would have died, I would have loved you all my life!" he whispered and kissed the half open lips.

„Charles." the other tried to say but slender fingers were already on his temple. Blue eyes full of love, pain and fear were focussing on him.

„It's better for us to remain enemies with a lost friendship than be enemies with the knowledge of our broken hearts. Goodbye Erik, my beloved.

You're losing your memories now." he said and kissed him the last time.

Magneto awoke with a pounding heart and tear tracks on his face. He whiped them away harshly, while searching his room for any intruder. But there was none. He leaned back into his pillow and turned to look at his helmet on the bedsidetable. He couldn't remeber what he was dreaming about but he still felt a distant ache in his heart and brain. But it had only been a dream. There were sometimes good and bad ones, this must have been on of the first category. No need to freak out about it. He shook his head to shake away the dark still lingering thoughts and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. He should go back to sleep, he needed his power because tomorrow they would attack Xaviers school, surprising his old friend.

Charles sat in his chair with a faint smile on his lips. The tears wouldn't stop but he didn't care.

„Goodnight my love. We'll see us tomorrow." he whispered and closed his eyes.

Cerebro hummed on for some minutes until it shut down, leaving the room in silence accompanied by the deep breaths of a lonely man who was dreaming about a love who forgott that he loved him.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, not really proof read!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
